My Boyfriend is a Gang Member
by Snowdoll18
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki just transferd to Konoha High along with his big brother along with their gang the Bijuu's. There he runs into old friends and their rivals The Akatsuki. But when the Akatsuki's leader younger brother takes intrest an intrest in him and when he meets and old friend there who steals his heart away Naruto will be wondering how he can keep it all together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**_** Notes**_

_**I'M SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKED MY STORY BEFORE I STARTED TO CHANGE IT BUT I SEE THE NEED TO CHANGE SOME OF THE PARINGS AND SOME OF THE PLOT LINE SO PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING. **_

_**Warnings- Language, Gang Violence, Gore, Drugs, and Smut :D ALSO THERE IS SLANG SO IF I MISSPELT A WORD IT WAS PROABLY ON PURPOSE :D ALSO SLIGHT YAOI! **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own most of the characters here got it.**__!_

_**Main Paring- Naruto x Hinata**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Angry talking"**

**__****(\(\ Snowdoll19**_**  
(=',') Says...**__**  
(/('')('') Review Bitches!**_

* * *

_**Full Summary**- Naruto Uzumaki a gang member of his brother's crew The Bijuu's had just transferred from the West Brook High School to Konoha high along with his gang buddies. There he encounters some old friends and their rival gang The Akatsuki. But when the Akatsuki's leader little brother takes interest in him and when his old best friend comes into the picture and steals his heart away things get turned all upside down. Then when his parent's past come to the light and is out in the open his past comes back to hunt him. His life takes a turn for the worst. __Read and find out what will become of Naruto Uzumaki and his friends in this story of lies and betrayal. Let the games begin!_

* * *

16 year old Uzumaki Naruto walked down the hall of their mansion towards the living room. He had just woke up from the sound of loud laughter and was sort of pissed that they woke him up. He lived on the second floor in an bright orange room that had ramen posters and pictures of his favorite bands tapped to the wall. Since he lived on the second floor it made him even madder that her heard them all the way in his room from the first floor. He scratched his cheeks which had three whisker like marks on them that gave him the look of a fox almost.

He didn't bother to change before walking out the room so he still had on his orange pajama pants that clung loosely around his curvy hips. He also didn't have a shirt on since he didn't sleep with one on. So his tan, toned and built body was showing for all to see. He boxed and years of going to the gym had gave him a nice build and a banging six pack.

He pushed some of his golden sunshine colored hair out of his face. His normal spiky and wild hairstyle and was now gone. His hair was flat and crushed and sprawled all over the place giving the look of a bum. His sapphire eyes, that could make the sky jealous, were half lidded and sleepy looking. His pink plum lips, that any girl would want to claim as theirs, were open in a yawn.

He walked slowly down the stairs following the sounds of his friends laughter. '_Damn we should have gotten a elevator'_

When his parents died when he was ten they left behind almost 10 million dollars. And of course they left behind a big mansion that was way to big for him and his older brother Uzumaki Kyuubi (17). So they let their seven other friends move in the extra bedrooms. After the move they found out that they still had another room that was right next to Naruto's left unocupied.

His seven other friends were, Kiba(16), Shikamaru(16), Gaara(17), Neji(17), Sasori(17), Deidara(17), and Lee(17). Kiba and Shikamaru shared a room since those two were friends before they meet them. Gaara and Neji also shared a room because they shared they same anti-social attitude and finally Deidara shared a room with with Sasori because he was the only was that wanted to put on with the others 'explosive' personality. And finally him and Lee had their own rooms because Lee was a gym rat and loved to keep his gym equipment everywhere and he himself just like his personal space sometimes.

Naruto stopped at the living room door and opened the door hard enough to where it got every body's attention. The eight of them turned towards Naruto.

"What's wrong kit? You look like one of the living dead." Naruto gave Kyuubi a glare that ment to say 'shut the hell up'.

"You guys are way to loud I can't sleeeeeeeeeeeep!" Naruto wined . The rest of the crew tried to hold back their laughter at the blonde because his appearance and the childish way he talked.

"Well then that means it's time to get your lazy ass up!" Kiba said while finally letting go of the laugh he had been holding in. The rest of the crew except for Naruto gave in to and started to laugh right along with Kiba. Naruto scowled at them and stuck his middle finger up at Kiba and walked out the living room into the hallway he had just came down. He slammed the door behind him when he heard they were still laughing.

He walked down the long hallway and up the stairs until he stood in front of his door. He walked in kicking off his pj pants and his boxers, which he would pick up later, and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower; He then got in before the water even heated up. The cold water caused him to shiver slightly but he quickly stopped when he felt the water slowly heat up against him. He let the warm water pelt his skin for a minute befor he got out his orange scented shampoo. He poured it in his hand and lathered his hair up with it. He then proceeded to use the bar of soap and scrub himself.

He rinsed out his golden locks he opened the shower door and grabbed two towels off the rack. He wrapped one around his waist and he placed one around his neck so his wet hair could drip on it. He walked into his room to get his clothes out of the closet for the day.

"BOO!" Deidara and Kiba jumped out of his closet. Even he had to admit that Deidara and Kiba scared the shit out of him. Naruto jumped back and hit the hardwood floor. His back was on the ground while he had his eyes closed and his arm covering his face. He clenched his teeth together from the pain in his ass and back.

"Woah! You actually have a nice body naru-chan." Deidara teased while pretending to observe Naruto's nearly naked body. Kiba nodded in fake agreement. Naruto's eyes quickly snapped open as he glared at the two dumb ass bastards in front of him.

"You motherfuckas! I swear to god when I get my hands on you!" Naruto jumped up and reached for them but Kiba and Deidara had already dashed out of his room. Naruto growled and rubbed his now sore back and ass.

"Asses" Naruto mumbled as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black boxers, some black socks and a pair of black sweatpants. He slipped on his boxers and the sweatpants. Then he walked over to his closet and pulled out a black short sleeve shirt and some black high top Nike's. He slipped the shirt on and put on his socks and shoes. He also pulled out a black baggy hoodie out the closet and put it on. He pulled the hood on his head and walked over to his dresser. He took his diamond studs and stuck them in both ears. He then lifted most of his clothes out of his drawer to get to a secrete compartment in his dresser.

He opened the compartment pulled the one of the guns out the drawer. He picked the silver Colt M1911A1, it was one of his favorites, he always bought it for portection since they had alot of enemies because they took the west and south territory for their own by beating up crews. He shut the little door and put his clothes back in the drawer. He put the gun in sweatpants and walked out the door towards the living room. They decided last night that today they were going somewhere since sitting in the house was doing them no good.

He open the door to the living room and saw all eyes on him. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and had a amused look on his face.

"Aye, you look like you about to do some 'dirty work' kit." Naruto scowled at Kyuubi. He had on baggy blue jeans blue Jordan's a blue shirt and a regular black jacket on. His red hair hung to his shoulders and his bang was covering up one of his crimson colored eyes. He also had tan skin like Naruto and had the same whisker like marks on his face. Naruto looked like their dad and acted like their mom while Kyuubi on the other hand looked like their mother and acted like their dad.

"Yea I have Deidara and Kiba to deal with." Deidara and Kiba flinched and was prepared to run away.

"What did they do troublesome this time?" Shikamaru asked because Kiba had jumped behind him.

"They fucking scared me and made me fall flat on my ass!" Naruto gave Kiba and Deidara the Uzumaki death glare. Neji just chuckled like his usually cocky self.

"Neji keep laughing and my foot will park itself in your ass!" Naruto glared at Neji until he felt Lee's hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto my youthful partner! Violence isn't always the answer." Naruto looked at Lee and scowled.

"I'm bored let's just go already." Sasori mumbled.

"Fine." Naruto grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and followed the gang out the door.

Shikamaru and Kiba went in the black Benz. Gaara,Neji and Lee went in the silver Cadillac. Sasori and Deidara went in the white Ferrari, Kyuubi went in the red Lamborghini, and Naruto drove the Porsche; it was black with a orange stripes his favorite color. Naruto was the first out the drive way. He revved the engine switched gears and sped off. After he realized the others was't behind him his phone soon started ringing.

**_If that's yo hoe that's my hoe 2. _**

**_If that's yo hoe that's my hoe 2._**

**_(Future- That's my hoe 2)_**

Naruto laughed at his ring tone and picked up his phone. "Yea kyuu?" Naruto swore he heard a growl through the phone.

"You little ass! Don't try to be innocent gawd dammit you don't even know where going do you fool!" Naruto scrunched up his face in anoyyance.

"So kyuu where we goin anyway?" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and put his hand back on the wheel.

"Where going to the park. It's Sunday park always be crunk on Sundays." Naruto did a U turn or course illegally.

"Ok on mah way iight so stop bitchen befor you get stress wrinkles." Now Naruto was sure that Kyuubi growled at him this time. He laughed and hung up the phone. He was really close to his brother. And he didn't know what he would do without him. Naruto arrived at the park and parked his car next to where his friends were.

After 2 seconds when he got out he got stares from men and women. Even though Naruto was a gang member he still had a innocent and cute face. He also smiled a lot until you pissed him off.

"Omg whose he!"

"He's so cute!"

"I want him!"

Naruto chuckled. And walked up to catch up with Kyuubi and his friends. He saw them waiting for him by a tree. He also noticed that Kyuu had a annoyed on his face. _Must have already got jumped by girls._ Naruto laughed and ran up to them.

"What to you so long Naruto?" Deidara asked from a safe distance. He already knew that Naruto hadn't forgot about the little incident this morning. "Uhh... traffic." Kyuubi glared at Naruto and smacked him in the back of the head for the lie.

"Ouch! You damn meanie." Naruto stomped off and stood beside Shikamaru.

"Naruto didn't know where we going so he just left by himself." Sasori shook his head and glanced at Naruto who was fuming.

"Anyway! I brought Akamaru." Neji scoffed when he heard that which got him a nice glare from Kiba.

"Ohh let me see." Naruto took the small dog from Kiba and started petting it.

"Awww Your so much cuter than you master." Kiba's head slowly turned towards Naruto. And a vein popped out of his forehead.

"**FUCK YOU NARUTO!**" the other 8 just laughed at Kiba's outburst. Kiba started sullking which he eventually stopped once Shikamaru cheered him up. They walked around and stayed out there until it was night. Naruto noted that Kyuu got about 15 numbers. Lee laughed at him because they kept comming over there to talk to him.

"I think we should go since we have to go to school tomorrow." Gaara stated while he and Neji walked towards the car. Naruto pouted he didn't want to go to school. Kyuubi laughed at him and ruffled his hair and then walked to his car.

"Yeaa I think we should I'm tired." Shikamaru walked to the car with Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto walked to his car and waited for everybody to get in their rides before he took off back home. Again he was the first person to leave. He parked his car in the driveway and walked up to the house and opened the door with his key before shutting the door not bothering to lock it since the boys proably just parked. He walked to his room and kicked off his clothes throwing them in the dirty clothes hamper and put on his pj pants and hopped in the bed. He set his clock for 6:00. He turned for a while and realized he couldn't sleep he just nervous for some reason. "Fuck it!" Naruto kicked his cover off and laid his head on his pillow and let out a sigh and he shut his eyes

_Hopefully this feeling in my gut doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen._

* * *

**_Morning_**

Deidara, Sasori, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee were already down staris eating breakfeast. Which consisted of eggs and bacon and toast.

"Where's Naruto and Kyuubi already dammit!" Kiba exclaimed. Kiba wore a plane black jacket with a blue t-shirt under it. He had on white baggy jeans on and had on blue chucks. Shikamaru wore the same thing except his was lemon yellow. Sasori wore a red t-shirt with black skinny jeans and he had on red and black jordans on and he also wore a black jacket. Deidara had on a dark purple shirt he also had on white skinny jeans and a white jacket and he had on dark purple Vanz. Neji had on a black shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. He also had on black levis. Gaara wore the same exact thing. Since they were wearing all black they look sorta emo. Lee or course had on green shirt with black baggy and green converse.

"Mornin' guys." They turned to see Kyuubi in a white baggy hoodie black jeans and all white Adidas. He had on his hood but that red hair still stuck out like a sore thumb. His bang still covered one of his eyes and since his hair was shoulder length the bottom of it came out of the hoodie. He also had his diamond stud earings in his ear. Not a second later Naruto walked in the kichen wearing the same thing as Kyuubi but instead of white he had sky blue the color of his eyes. The hoodie also had a orange swirl on it and his blue and white Adidas had Orange shoestrings instead of white. He also had his gun in his pants.

They all also had chains with their names on them. (_**A/N For the long names Deidara- Dei dei and for Shikamaru-** **Shika**_)

"Aww! You guys are gonna get alot of chicks." Deidara laughed. Naruto glared and Deidara he still havn't forgave him yet. Naruto grabbed some instant Ramen out of the cabinet fixed it.

"Your going to die from Ramen poisning like that." Neji chuckled. Naruto just glared at him while he ate his ramen happily.

"Yea yea! You just hatin cuz ramen got more swag then you do." Kyuubi choked on his eggs and started laughing the rest of the gang except Neji started laughing as well including Gaara.

"Neji... ramen... (laughs)... got more... Swag!" Lee rolled out of his seat laughing. And finally Neji snapped.

_**"HAHHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHA HA! IT'S NOT THAT DAMN FUNNY YOU FUCKTARDS! SO QUIT LAUGHING AND NARTUO FUCK YOU AND YOUR RAMEN. AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU BASTARDS!" **_Neji stuck up both his middle fingers and walked out the door.

As soon as he shut the door they laughed some more.

"He is PISSED!" Sasori laughed out loud.

"Ok thats enough of pissing Neji off it's time to go." Gaara said. They all walked out the door still laughing as they got in their cars.

* * *

**_At School_**

Much to Naruto's displeasure when they pulled up a crowd of students were already there. And as soon as they saw those new and expensive cars they stared wondering who would get out of them. When they got out the cars immediatly people stared and commented on them. Kyuubi and Naruto especially. All of the girls and even some boys were eyeing Kyuubi as if they wanted to attack him. But the way they eyed Naruto was disturbing. They looked at him like predators hunting their prey. Kyuubi walked faster and walked beside Naruto giving off a 'I'll kill you if you touch him' aura.

Naruto himself was pissed that they were staring he had always hated it. They took him for a sweet innocent and weak cute person **SHIDDD!** They were wrong as hell he could kick major ass since he boxed and he knew how to use a gun. But a sight snapped Naruto out of his anger. He looked at the person carefully as if he had a feeling that he knew them.

She had pale skin, navy blue curly flowing hair and those pale white and lavander looking eyes he was so used to. **(A/N I gave it away with that so you should already have an idea who it is :D)** The girl had on a lavander shirt that stopped at the top of her navel. She also had a heart shaped belly button ring. She had on a blue jean mini skirt and lavander heels tha laced up the way ballet shoes does. Then it his Naruto it was his Neji's cousin Hinata. But he had to make sure.

"Hey Neji! Isn't that Hinata-chan!" Naruto had a wide smile he hasn't seen her in 3 years since she moved here. All 10 of them Hinata included were childhood friends.

"Yes it is but... what's that guy doing to her!" The other 8 eyes shot towards the scene. They saw her trying to pull her wrist away from some prick. But the prick just wasn't any prick it was the one from the gang whose ass the kicked about two weeks ago. Naruto's rage boiled over as he walked faster ready to blow the bastard head off if he needed to.

"Wait Naruto!" Deidara screamed as the rest of them ran to catch up to Naruto so if something popped off they could be there just in case. When Naruto finally reached the two he grabbed the dudes wrist and squeezed it hard enough until he let go of Hinata's wrist.

"What the fu..." The teenage noticed who he was up against and shivered when he rembered that night. He still had wounds from the fight. Naruto glared at the person with a glare so cold that snow would even freeze under it. The other teen was visibly shaking.

"_**I advise if you want to keep your fucking hand keep it to yourself you fucking bastard! And I swear to god if you touch her ever again I will make you suffer until your last breath!"**_

Kyuubi and the rest of Naruto's friends were stunned. They never seen him so mad even though when they made him mad or he was fighting he kept some sort of smirk or some kind of light in his eyes. Now there was nothing but anger pure bloodlust. His eyes were cold and dark and filled with hate. Naruto let go of his hand. And with that the boy and the rest of his crew took off like bats out of hell.

"N-na-ruto?" Hinata looked at the figure standing protectively infront of her. She knew that blond hair anywhere. Hinata calling Naruto's name snapped him out of his rage and he looked back at her with a fox like grin.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto hugged her squeezing her and shaking her like a rag doll.

"We missed you ya know!" Naruto let her go and scratched the back of his head or in this case the hood of the hoodie he was wearing.

"Missed you guys to." Hinata smiled and went to go give the others a hug.

"Are you guys really about to go here?" Hinata grinned. She was happy that they were going to go to the same school as her.

"Yup thats the plan unless we get expelled because of a certain somebody." Kyuubi and everybody else looked out the corner of their eyes towards Naruto. Naruto glared at them. And stuck his tongue out.

"Eff you guys hmph!" Naruto pouted and Hinata giggled.

"You guys I have to go to a class a little earlier than usual but I hope were in the same classes." Hinata smiled before walking off.

"Hinata I want another hug!" Naruto screamed at her. She turned around and stuck her tounge out playfully at him and shook her head and kept walking. Naruto started sulking soon after.

"Aww ramen freak got dissed." Naruto turned towards Neji. He was so tempted to slap him but he had to catch himself.

"Oh shut the hell up girly looking son of a bitch and yes I said that you a son of a bitch!" Naruto said then he took off running with Neji not far on his heels.

"Those two are so troublesome." The other seven agreed then walked towards the building so they could go to the principle office and get their schedules.

* * *

**_In the principles Office._**

"Hi I am Tsunade your principle I really hope you enjoy your time here at Konoha High School." The blonde lady had two her hair set in two long ponytails and her suit fit snuggly around her breast. She dug the schedules out of a pile of papers and looked over them and smiled.

"Seems like you guys take all the same classes together." She handed them their schedules.

"Thank you." Naruto said kindly.

"Oh I have someone that has the same schedual to take you to your classes so you will know where they are from now on." Tsunade got up from her desk and went over to a door connecting god knows where and yelled something in there.

"Who am I escorting mam." Tsunade pointed to the people infront of her. Hinata's jaw dropped when she saw who she was going to escourt. The other nine didn't do anything but smirk. Which made her turn a light pink.

"You will take them to their classes got it?" Hinata gulped and nodded her head and walked out in the hallway waiting for them to follow her.

"Hehe Hinata's a _office aid._" Hinata blushed again then walked up. Naruto then looked at Hinata ass while she lead them to their first class. "Damn..." Neji smacked Naruto upside his head and glared at him. "I can't help she's got a big ass." Naruto smirked. Kyuubi, Kiba, Gaara, and Deidara started laughing at the comment. Naruto looked around to see people staring at them as they walked down the hall. He also saw some dudes looking at Hinata. _As expected. _Naruto couldn't help if he was one of them he would look to. She had grown in all sorts of ways in the three years he hadn't seen her. She had curves in all the right places and was just the perfect hight. She had pink plump lips and unique eyes. She also had natural long hair and she had smooth silky skin.

_That's begging to be licked._ Naruto licked his lips unaware that he did it. Kyuubi was amused at what he saw. Naruto who showed no intrest in other girls almost broke a guy arm about this one and he was licking his lips like some type of predator.

"There go our competion!" Shikamaru said. His eyes came to life and he didn't look like he was sleepy anymore. Which was a rare sight to say the least. Kyuubi's turned his head towards the way Shikamaru pointed at. Their rival group was just about 6 or seven feet down the hallway watching them.

"Their names are Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, Haku, and Zabuza. And the two in the front are Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi is the leader of the group while his little brother Sasuke is second in command." Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Oh damn well we're here now." Kyuubi walked infront with Naruto and Hinata on the right side of him and Gaara and Neji on his left Naruto grabbed Hinata's hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Stay close to me ok?" Naruto whispered in her ear. She blushed a dark crimson but shook her head up and down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him while walking. Naruto chuckled as he looked down to see her latched onto him just like he wanted.

* * *

_**The Akatsuki P.O.V**_

There go the ones Tobi was telling you about!" Tobi yelled quietly. Sasuke looked up only to get a pleasant surprise. They were breath taking. The two that intrest in was the blonde and the red head beside him "Tobi whats the name of the red head in the front and the one to his right name?"

"Umm... Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kyuubi ! But they say his really protective of Naruto. Also Kyuubi's the leader and Naruto is second in command kinda like you and Itachi." Sasuke smirked. _Kyuubi's the leader huh? _"Whose the girl?"

"That's Hinata Hyuga she is Neji Hyuga little cousin. He is the one with brown hair. All of them inculding her are childhood friends. But it seems she moved away from their side of town 3 years ago. Also Naruto seemed to almost broke somebody's arm about her this morning so it seems their really close!" Sasuke look at the Hyuga if her cousin was in it and if she was worthy enough to hand out with them then she must be strong for a girl.

"Sasuke-kun! Aren't they the rival gang you was talking about?" Sakura asked while he and Karin clung to each of his arms.

"Yea... but they don't look to dangerous." Sasuke said with a slight grin. Tobi on the other hand just looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks.

"Nonono! They are the most troublesome! Shikamaru the one with the black pony tail is the genius that could crack any code and decipher any message. He also can get any information. Gaara the red head with the tatoo on his forhead that says love and Sasori the other red head are the planners they come up for a plan about everything and they always make sure that they are full proof before they even get started on what their doing! Also Neji the brown head, Kiba the one with the one with the red upside down triangles on his face, and Lee the one with the bowl hair cut are their muscle. And three of them has a black belt in Karate and they know Taijutsu(_**A/N TAIJUTSU MEANS HAND TO HAND COMBAT**_** :P**)

Deidara is their bomb artist. He can make a bomb in under a three minutes flat and it could blow up a building the size of this school in under five minutes. He is also careful when he places the bombs and he makes them into shapes that are normal so you wouldn't never expect it. He usually uses clay bombs. However Naruto and Kyuubi both has all of their abilites except Deidara's and Shikamaru's. Not to mention they box and they know how to use a gun. Do you know how hard is to curve the stright line up a bullet just by swinging your arm. Well those two can do it!" Tobi said out of breath.

The whole crew heard him and was fairly impressed that they were that strong yet pissed that they were strong and it was going to take alot to beat a crew like them it seemed. Itachi smirked happily that they finally had strong rivals but wasn't to happy when he found out they were right infront of him trying to take his fucking turf.

"Damn bastards." Hidan said.

They all stared at them ready just in case they tried to make a scene.

* * *

_**The**_**_ Bijuu_ P.O.V**

Kyuubi leading the way they walked right passed them. The groups stared at each other in wonder but said nothing. They didn't want to make a scene infront of the students who already picked up that they were rival gangs. Oh but Naruto on the other hand didn't care about them at all. All he cared about was that Hinata was hugging him shyly. You could say that this had just made his day.

"Troublesome people." Shikamaru yawned. Kiba finally agreed with Shika. They really did seem like they were going to be alot of trouble to handle.

"So we can be _troublesome _to." Lee said. Shikamaru glared at him and nodded and Lee chuckled.

"You two look awful comfy." Deidara said smirking. Naruto glared at Deidara '_If she let's go I'm so going to kill you' _He whispered low enough for the others to hear but not Hinata.

"Oh Naruto so you must be a closet freak!" Kiba said loudly on purpose. Hinata blushed and dug her face into his jacket to hide her blush.

"Yea but it's supposed to stay in the closet you Dumbass!" Gaara and Neji couldn't hold it anymore. They started laughing and then everybody else laughed even Hinata who giggled into Naruto's hoodie loud enough for where only that heavenly sound reached Naruto's ears.

The ten of them walked to their first period class which was Lanuage Arts with Kurenai. They walked into the classroom to see nobody there but the teacher.

"You guys must be the transfer students?" They nodded their heads at her and she smiled.

"Well you guys can sit anywhere you like we don't have assigned seats." They walked to the back of the classroom and went to the left side of the room by the windows. They all sat down. Deidara, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata sat in the very back row. While Sasori, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kyuubi, and Lee sat infront of them in the next row.

" I heard that there's 31 students in our class all day. Oh an The Akatsuki's in all of our classes." Naruto and Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Ehhh! And you just now telling us this?" Naruto said irritated. Shikamaru shrugged and laid his head on his desk. Kyuubi just shook his head grinning.

"Stop grinning you look creepy kyuu!" Kyuubi scowled at Naruto because he was called creepy.

"Fuck you!" Everybody laughed at Kyuubi which made him even more irritated. Naruto looked at Hinata and Hinata cocked her head to the side slightly in confusion as to why he was lookin at her.

"Naruto whatever your thinking don't molest my cousin if you do I will not hesitate to kill you!" Neji gave Naruto the evil eye which made him laugh.

"Yea whateva." Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her into his Lap She was sitting in his lap with both her legs hanging off his left side.

"W-hat a-are you d-doi-ng Naruto-kun." Naruto happily sat back in the chair holding Hinata's hips so she couldn't move.

"Naruto I'm going to stab you!" Neji picked up his pencil holding it out threatenly towards Naruto.

"Let it go Neji. He's is in heaven. Who would have known Naruto was a closet freak when it came to Hinata." Sasori teased. Hinata blushed and her jaw dropped. Naruto smirked. And Neji dropped his head on his desk.

"Didn't I say that was supposed to stay in the closet now you've ruined the surprise!" Naruto started laughing and his laughing was deathly contagious so everybody else started laughing even the pissed off Neji Hyuga. But that peace didn't last long when Kyuubi noticed their enmy's making their way into the classroom and of course other students followed them. All ten of them got quiet. Naruto opened his legs and sat Hinata in between them while he hugged her waist to him and had his chin on top of her head.

"Wow! The gorgous!"

"Their hot."

"Those are the new guys?"

"Hinata's so freaking lucky!"

The others came in and sat down but The Akatsuki just stood at the front of the room. Kurenai had just left to go copy something so they were in the classroom alone. The door opened and slamed and two people walked in. One had pale skin and dark eyes and his raven colored hair was in a duck butt type style. The other looked just like him but this person had long hair in a lose ponytail and he had lines under his eyes which made him look older.

"Omg Sasuke-kun your smoking!"

"Itachi-kun is so sexy!"

Itachi ingored the calls and looked at the leader of the opposite group. And of course knowing Kyuubi he stared right back. Naruto sat up stright and pulled Hinata closer to him and stared at the little brother who had already seemed to be staring at him. The staring between the two groups went on before Itachi finally broke the cold silence in the room.

"Let's sit down." Itachi said. They sat on the other side of the room in the front.

"Hmph can't even take a stare down." Gaara remarked. Everybody in the group chuckled which got them glares from the rival group.

Naruto then felt that same feeling he had last night in the pit of his stomach and it worried him a little bit. He still didn't know what the feeling meaned.

_Shit it's probaly just because I'm hungry._

_Hopefully._

When the akward silence was finally over everybody started talking. Lee was happy that he had his girlfriend Tenten in his classes so he was talking to her. Kyuubi was talking to 5 of his fan girls. Naruto was talking to Hinata and the other 6 was talking amongst themselves.

"Hinata! What's relationship do you have with him!" Hinata's friend Ino asked. Hinata just blushed.

"Um... W-we ar-en't..." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was interupted by Naruto.

"She is my _Main_." Neji heard that and snapped. (_**A/N **Main is your girlfriend or your uke. **Example- **Konan is Pein's Main)_

"I DO NOT APPROVE OF YOU!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji. Ino squeled and Hinata blush a red that would make an apple jealous.

* * *

**_Yeaa! That's it for this chapter in this story I'm making the chapter extra long so in this case this chapter is probaly two in one :D so Enjoy and yes I have alot of slang in it! Please rember to reveiw reveiw! ;D Also no flames ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get**_** ready for me! Here is another chapter I'm updating this for the two people who reviewed for this Thank ya very much So enjoy! :D**_

_**Warnings- Pretty much the one's in the last chapter maybe a lime here or their ya know :) **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters ok?**_

* * *

**_Previously in the last Chapter._**

_When the awkward silence was finally over everybody started talking. Lee was happy that he had his girlfriend Tenten in his classes so he was talking to her. Kyuubi was talking to 5 of his fan girls. Naruto was talking to Hinata and the other 6 was talking among themselves._

_"Hinata! What relationship do you have with him!" Hinata's friend Ino asked. Hinata blushed._

_"Um... W-we aren't..." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by Naruto._

_"She is my Main." Neji heard that and snapped. (**A/N **Main is your girlfriend or your Uke. **Example-** Konan is Pein's main)_

_"I DO NOT APPROVE OF YOU!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji. Ino's squealed and Hinata blush a red that would make an apple jealous._

* * *

Everybody in the Bijuu group except Neji had their jaws on the floor and their eyes were wide. They were all thinking the same thing. Did Naruto just claim Hinata.

"Are you serious!" Deidara asked trying to hide the excitment in his voice. Of course he and everybody else knew that Hinata like Naruto but Naruto was just to dense to notice it. So when he announced that it came as a shock.

"Yup I'm pretty sure." Naruto smirked and buried his face into Hinata's neck inhaling her sweet scent. She squeeked when he licked her neck.

"My god... I'M SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU BUDDY!" Kiba hopped out his seat walked over to Naruto and gave him a slap on the back and smiled. Hinata on the other hand was feeling dizzy and hot then she black out. Hinata's head fell back on to Naruto's chest her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shut indicating that she had just passed out.

"Look at what you did you pervert!" Neji stompped over to where Naruto and Hinata were and pulled out a little green fan and blew it on her face.

"Hehe I guess I'm just to hot for her." That got Naruto a nice big bump on the head by Neji.

"Congrats kit." Kyuubi smiled but he inwardly scowled.

_I hope that this doesn't change anything._

* * *

Sasuke heard what the dobe said out loud. He had stiffened when he heard that Naruto actually went out with Hinata. He scowled at loosing his chance to make the cute blonde his. Itachi sensed his brother anger.

"Sasuke." Itachi said in a monotone like voice. It caused Sasuke to turn around towards him to see what he wanted with him. Itachi waved him over. Sasuke sighed and leaned closer to see what his bastard of a brother wanted. When Sasuke was lost in his thought he got an annoying forhead poke. The one his brother always gave him.

"Foolish little brother your intrested in the blonde aren't you." Sasuke turned a light shade of pink. Itachi smirked seeing that he had just hit the nail on the head and his asumptions had just been comformed. He wanted the leaders little brother Which was going to cause alot of troubles for both groups.

* * *

The whole rest of the period went by quickly since Kurenai didn't have them doing work. She just let them talk which Naruto thought was cool of her. The bell rang interupting Naruto's train of thought. Naruto still had his grip on Hinata so he let her go so she could get up. When she turned around he saw that she had a blush on her face.

Hinata grabbed her bag and was about to head out the door when she felt a arm around snake her hip.

"Let's go Hinata!" Naruto walked out the door to catch up with the other, he still had his arm around Hinata's hips though dragging her along. Naruto followed Kyuubi to their next period class which was Science with Orochimaru, which was right down the hall so it was easy to find without Hinata's help.

"N-naruto-kun did you mean what you said back there?" Hinata asked shyly while blushing and playing with her index fingers like she used to do as a kid. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled really big showing his white pearly teeth.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it Hinata-chan." Naruto blew air on Hinata's ear causing her to blush deeply. Hinata smiled a soft smile which made Naruto's heart melt.

"My god our next teacher gives me the creeps." Kiba yelled. Naruto and the others turned towards their new teacher and flinched he had yellow like snake eyes and super pale skin. He also had what looked like purple eyes shadow on around his eyes. All and all to them he really did look like a creep.

"I agree." The other 8 said in unsion. Hinata laughed.

"Well you guys should watch out Orochipedo likes boys like you guys. If you get to close to him you might get probed." Hinata laughed even harder when she saw their scared expressions.

"He can't have my goodies!" Naruto said wrapping his arms aroung himself protectivley. The others shivered as they saw him.

"I seriously don't want to go." Kyuubi said starring at the man.

"Me neither but we have too for hells sake." Gaara said while rolling his eyes.

The ten of them walked into past Orochimaru and grimaced when they saw him lick his lips. The teenagers thought it would be best if they sat as far as away from him as posible.

* * *

_**This is not the end of chapter two far from it. I will update the rest of it when I come back from my trip :) I'm going to memphis Heheh :D so i'll update the rest as soon as I come back so don't kill me :)**_

_**...**_

_**(1 month later)**_

_**MUHAHAHAHAAHA I'M BACK BITCHES! NOW ON WITH THE STORY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**_

* * *

They walked into a half full classroom to see that they had to sit in pairs of two's. So it ended up that Naruto was siting by Hinata, Neji was by Gaara, Deidara by Sasori, Kiba was by Shikamaru, Lee was by Tenten, and Kyuubi sat by a girl named Ciara; She was one of his fan girls. Naruto decided starting some conversation with Hinata while Orochimaru was writing notes on the board.

"So Hinata tell me how are your parents and your little sister? It's been a while since I saw them." Hinata visibly stiffened which aroused Naruto's curiosty even more.

"Umm... Ill t-tell you l-later o-ok?" Hinata had tears from un-wanted memories coming back but she forced them back hopfully in which Naruto didn't catch them. Which of course he did since he was very observant when he wanted to be.

"Ok. Sorry if I brought up a tough subject." Naruto hung his head in shame. He knew he shouldn't have asked about her family in such a public place.

"It's o-okay I'll tell you about it after school." Hinata shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind and gave Naruto a warm smile. Which Naruto returned with his own goofy smile. They decided to get off the subject and decide to tell each other what they've been up to lately. That was until the creepy snake looking dude, what Naruto decided to call him, decided it was time for them to move on with the lesson.

"Ok class today were going to be disecting-" The door opening and people coming in and the door closing once again interupted him. When Naruto looked up he let out a long sigh. It was those annoying as Akatsuki members but this time it was all of them instead of just two. Kyuubi and the rest of the group glared at them.

* * *

_**The Akatsuki P.O.V**_

"Sorry Orochimaru the principle wanted a word with us." Itachi said as he handed the pass they had forged to him. Of course he knew not to check it unless he wanted to be on their bad side. Which he was pretty sure nobody wanted to be on... _except _Itachi looked to where his groups enimes were. He immediatly pointed out the two leaders because of their odd colored hair and eyes. Itachi then proceeded to look down beside him to his little brother.

"Come Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at his brother with a confused expression but followed him none the less. He then noticed what his brother was up to. He sat directly infront of his blonde enmy and his girlfriend. Sasuke's chest tightend at the word _girlfriend_. Sasuke sat next to Itachi trying not to look back. He then looked at his brother who had a creepy smirk on his face. He already knew that Itachi had a plan and was afraid of what it was going to be.

"Hinata would you please let me borrow your notes?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face. Sasuke's mouth was agapped and was at a lost for words Sasuke looked back at the blonde to look at him. He was visibly stiff and for a second Sasuke was sure he had saw a flash of red in those blue eyes.

* * *

_**The Bijuu P.O.V**_

Right now if Naruto could kill anybody in the world he would have thought it would be the bastard who killed their parents. Nope. It would be Itachi Uchiha. Naruto was livid. Kyuubi and Neji noticed him doing this and was pissed also. Kyuubi was pissed that Itachi was messing with Naruto's girlfriend when he knew she was specifically after he announced it in the class room. Neji was even more pissed he was trying to make a move on his cousin.

With all three of their killer intent combined the class room temperture officaly dropped at least 15 degrees. Hinata on the other hand was both confused and scared. Hinata with shaky hand gave him the notebook trying not to get any closer then she had to in fear of Naruto, Kyuubi, Neji, or all three losing their cool which to say the least was going to be hell to pay for them all.

"Thanks." Hinata nodded quickly and turned her gaze to Naruto who was as of right now trying to burn a whole in the older Uchiha's head with his glare.

"N-aruto-kun?" Hinata placed her small frigile hand on Naruto's sholder which got his attention.

Naruto turned and looked at the worried look on Hinata's face. She looked as if she was going to break down crying at any moment. Naruto inwardly smirked. She was just how she used to be kind and caring and needed to be protected from said bastards like the one infront of him.

"Sorry if I scared you Hinata I just didn't want him to touch you." Naruto said quiet enough for only her to hear but loud enough for her to hear over the ever annoying creep Orochimaru's teaching. He had a pink tinge decoreating his cheeks making his whisker like marks stand out a little more.

"I-it's ok." Hinata said while stuttering. She only usually stutter when she nervous, embarrsed, scared, anxious, and worried. Right now the blush on her cheeks proved that she was embarrsed.

"Great!" Naruto smiled widely. And they procedded to write their notes down and do their experiments with little problems.

* * *

_(Time skip Forth Period) **A/N Third was Asuma with Math**_

"So now we have P.E right?" Deidara asked while looking at his schedual. Everybody shook their head up and down.

"The Gym is this way." Hinata said while leading the group to the gym. When they walked in they were surprised. He was bigger and much cleaner then their last gym in their old school. Naruto figured that it was because this side of town didn't have to waste all their money on trying to stop gang violence because only one gang ruled this side of town and nobody dared to challange them _The Akatsuki_. Well that was until Naruto and his friends showed up.

"Your lockers are in the locker room. They should have your names on them and your combination should be on your schedule if you didn't already memorize it." She waited for them to process the information. When they gave her a curt nod telling her they understood she gave them a quick warm smile before running off to her own locker room.

"Well let's get changed my bestfriends!" Lee screamed befor running to the locker room. The others just sweat dropped befor following behind him.

** ...**

In the locker room Naruto found his locker with ease. His locker was on the last row which was the tenth row, yes they had rows because there was so many freaking lockers, while the others was either on the fourth or the fifth. Naruto gathered his outfit, which consisted of some black basketball shorts that had an orange stripe run down the side of the leg, a orange fitted short that showed his well trained muscles and some all black converse, and changed into it.

After succsefully hiding his gun under the pile of clothes he walked his way back to his locker looking down each row noticing that everybody else was gone. When Naruto turned down the row to his locker azure eyes met obsidian orbs and time seemed to stand still.

_'What the fuck! His lockers is really fucking next to mine! Of all the fucking people it had to ba a Akatsuki member and thhe leader little fucking brother no less. Sasuke Uchiha.'_

Naruto said nothing but gripped the gun under his clothes tightly ready to make a move any time. He walked to his locker and opened it and threw his stuff in it and shut the door. He felt the boys gaze boring into the back of his head so he turned around with a glare on his face annd looked at him.

"Got a fucking problem that needs to be settled?" Naruto asked in a cold voice. Sasuke looked rather shocked at first but easily slipped his mask back on and smirked. His smirked grew a little more when he saw Naruto's jaw clench.

"Hmph I have nothing to say to you dobe." He saw the rage written on the others boy face and figured he had won.

"Well then you must be gay teme if your fucking staring like that without a reason." Naruto shot back while walking away. Naruto opened the door to the boys locker room to see everybody sitting on the bleachers. He was about to walk over there when he was stop dead in his tracks by a voice.

"N-naruto-kun are y-you ok?" Naruto looked down at his side and saw Hinata. She had her long silk looking hair in a hig pony tail. She also had on a all black tank top that showed off her belly percing. She then had on black shorts that stopped a little above her mid thigh and had all black levis on her feet. Hinata noticed Naruto's starring and blushed and began to play with her fingers akwardly.

"I'm fine! Now come on let's go find a place on the bleacher where both of us can sit so no perverts will harass ya!" Naruto gave her a goofy smile and grabbed her hand and walked to the bleacher. Naruto looked up and saw his friends had saved _him_ a seat. he smirked and lead Hinata up the bleachers to them. They both got looks from the other sex and some from the same.

"Sorry Naruto we could only save one seat." Deidara said looking at the ground sadly.

"It's ok she had somewhere to sit." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him and didn't like that looked in his eyes. Naruto lips curled up into a rather devious smirk as he grabbed hold of Hinata's wrist and pull him into his lap.

"Should have known he was going to do that." Kiba said while looking at Naruto who had a content smirk on his face and a blushing Hinata who had he face in her hands.

"I don't see the problem." Naruto said while pulling Hinata down in his lap so she was sitting between his legs like they were earlier.

"Of course you don't you pervert!" Neji hissed. Naruto turned to glare and Neji who in retured glared at him to this went on for about 45 seconds when both sides turned their heads the opposite direction with a hmph.

"You both are such-" Sasori was interuppted when a dude who looked alot like lee entered the gym.

_**"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**_ Naruto's eye twitched. He had never ever ever ever EVER in his life seen a man in a green leatard and orange leg warmers and he sure ass hell didn't want to see it today.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee screamed surprising his friends.

"Lee!" Lee took off at incredible speeds and ran into a hug with Gai. When they hugged a beach with a bueatiful sunset magically appeared and they cried anime tears.

"Lee!"

Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Is this even fucking legal!" Naruto screamed. He was so about to be sick.

"W-where did that background come from." Kyuubi asked his face turning blue.

"I don't know and don't wanna find out." Deidara said.

_**"Lee...!"**_The gang turned around to see Tenten giving off amazing killer intent. She clamly stood up stomped her way down the bleaches and stood infront of Lee and Gai.

_**"Cut it out!"** _She screamed while she punched Gai and Lee sending them at lease ten feet backwards. Tenten cooly brushed her shoulders off and walked back to her seat.

"I-im scared." Naruto said while looking at Tenten. Everybody in the group agreed except Tenten and Hinata, who was to busy laughing to do anything else.

* * *

Once Lee and Gai had come back to the land of the living Gai gave out their assignment which was to run 20 MOTHERFUCKING laps. Naruto and Hinata was currtely of their twelth was getting tired quickly.

"That crack head!" Naruto screamed while trying to keep his pace. Hinata giggled but said nothing and jogged slower so she could be next to him.

"Awww you're so sweet to me Hinata-chan." When Naruto saw Hinata blush and turn her head he snickered.

Naruto looked around the gym to see if he could spot any of his friends sure enough he spotted them paired together running their laps. Naruto smirked even harder the he saw that Kyuubi had not one but three girls around him talking and giggling. But when he turned his head a little further to the left to investigate the rest of the gym he saw someone he wished he didn't that bastard.

* * *

Sasuke felt that he was being stared at so he turned in the direction he felt it coming from. He then saw the gorgeous blonde staring at him. He also saw his girlfriend looking in his direction with a nervous and worried look on her face. When he saw her he had an evil idea to get back at him from what he had said to him earlier. It had pissed him off how he had spoken to him as if he was some common street whore. And he was surely not gay maybe Bi but not gay.

Sasuke looked his girlfriend dead in the face and smirked and winked his eye at her mouthing the words "call me."

And when Sasuke saw Naruto's jaw clenched and his eyes a crimson color he had knew he had won the game for now.

* * *

Oh yes Naruto was pissed beyond belief. Oh how dare him try to make a move on Hinata. He was even more bolder then his brother. Yes now Sasuke Uchiha was definetly his number one enmy. Like seriously these people here was really trying to make him catch a fucking case.

"N-naruto-kun? Its o-okay I'm not g-go-nna call h-him." Naruto knew she wasn't going to call him Hinata was just to sweet to do that but it stil pissed him off that the bastard thought he would even try to get her. He let out a long sigh.

"I know you wouldn't call that teme so don't think for a minute that i'm mad at you." Naruto gave her a soft smile to ensure her.

"Ok!" Hinata chriped happily. Naruto chuckled at her and raised his head up. Like hell he was about to give that bastard a chance to ruin his first fucking day here.

_**~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~**_

The last bell had rung and it was time to go home for the students who didn't have detention. Naruto and Hinata walked out of the large school building following the rest of the gang infront of them.

"Hey Hinata you got a ride home." Hinata visibly flinched and shook her head no. Naruto's eyes narrowed but he decided not to say anything infront of everybody out of respect for her.

"Mkay! You can ride with me." Naruto gave her a foxy grin which she returned with a shy smile.

When they reached the car Naruto being like the 'gentlemen' he was he opened the door for her while she got in. Then he ran to the other side of the car getting in. He turned on the engine and switched gears and took off.

"Do you still live with your parents?" Naruto asked while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"N-no." Hinata said while staring down at her lap as if it was the most intresting thing in the world. All Naruto do was raise a fine blonde eye brow.

"Why Hinata?" Naruto said while trying to keep the rage from leaking into his voice. He really didn't want to scare her.

"D-don't wo-rry-" Hinata tried to say.

_**"Why Hinata!"** _Naruto yelled making Hinata grimace. Naruto mentally slapped himself when he saw saw tears running down her pale bueatiful face.

"T-they d-disowned me." She choked out.

* * *

_**Omg! Yay I'm done with this chapter :) In chapter three you will find out what happend in those three years that Hinata moved away and why her parent's disowned her. For those who reviewed I thank you so keep on reading :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay! I'm back :P I've been being lazy lately so I couldn't update well no more :D I will try update more often mkay? :) Well here is chapter three in gang love I hope you enjoy because I know I will enjoy writing it.**_

_**Warnings- Gang violence, Gore, Smut, Some yaoi, Also slang :P **_

_**Disclaimer- I no own okay! Don't rub it in! *cries anime tears***_

_**(\(\ Snowdoll19**__**  
(=',') Says...**__**  
(/('')('') Review Bitches!**_

* * *

**_In the last chapter..._**

_"Do you still live with your parents?" Naruto asked while trying to keep his eyes on the road._

_"N-no." Hinata said while staring down at her lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. All Naruto do was raise a fine blonde eye brow._

_"Why Hinata?" Naruto said while trying to keep the rage from leaking into his voice. He really didn't want to scare her._

_"D-don't wo-rry-" Hinata tried to say._

_**"Why Hinata!"** Naruto yelled making Hinata grimace. Naruto mentally slapped himself when he saw tears running down her pale beautiful face._

_"T-they d-disowned me." She choked out._

* * *

"What the hell?! Why?" Naruto officially was livid for the third time today. He had parked the car on the side of the empty road in fear of crashing it out of his anger.

"I-it st-started when t-they f-found ou-out y-you guys h-had a g-gang." Hinata turned towards Naruto tears running down her face. for the first time in three long years she was going to start talking about that event that made her move away from the best friends she ever had.

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_Thirteen year old Hinata made her way back home. She was just playing with her best friend Naruto. She secretly had a crush on him but was way to shy to tell him, but for her just playing and hanging out with him was more than enough. She walked up to her front door and was greeted by her caretaker Ko. _

_"Hinata you father wants to speak to you immediately." She looked nervous when he usually wanted to speak to her immediately she was in trouble or something important had happened._

_"O-okay." Hinata walked to her father's office in the back of their large house. It had five bedrooms, three full baths in three of the rooms and a half bath downstairs. It also had a big kitchen with an island in the middle and a large living and dining room. _

_Hinata stood outside her father's door taking deep calming breaths. When her nerves were finally calm some what she knocked on the door lightly._

_"Come in." Her father's firm voice drifted through the door. Hinata took shaky steps into the office. It was clean and had five book shelves lined the back wall all filled with books. The room also had a black leather desk chair that sat directly in front of the oak desk that had different files and piles of paper. It also had a small lamp for when it was dark just as it was now. And sitting behind that desk was Hiashi Hyuuga her father._

_"You wanted me father" Hinata said as she sat in the chair like she has so many times before._

_"Hinata I'm going to let you know before hand so you can tell your little 'friends'. We will be moving in two weeks." _

_When those words left her father's mouth she felt as if the world came crashing down on her._

_"B-but w-why fa-ther? W-why c-can't w-we stay." She felt tears prickle her white orbs. _

_"Because the place where we moving has a better education system and they don't have bad influences there such as your 'friends'. Hinata's eyes narrowed so this was to keep her from hanging out with her friends to keep her all alone._

_"T-there not b-bad i-influences o-on me." Her father gave her a hard glare._

_"**Don't talk back to me! You will do as I say! You won't talk to those gang infested brats anymore after these two weeks and I'm going to jump for joy! If you keep hanging around those trouble making fools you'll be more than a failure than you already are! Now go to your room!" **Her father yelled at her from across the desk._

_Hinata ran out the room and down the hall only to run into her mother._

_"M-mo-mommy. I d-don't w-wan-na move. I w-want to s-stay here!" Hinata sobbed into her mothers dress. Her mother just rubbed soothing circles into her daughters back._

_"I know baby, I know." Was all her mother could say as she held her._

**_Two weeks later_**

_Hinata was in the back of their car looking out the window. She told them not to come today because she couldn't bare to not see them. Because if she did she would have broken down. Her mother got into the car into the driver's seat. Her father was driving the moving van. So she was driving. _

_"You ready." Her mother asked with a softness in her voice. She could only nod. But then she saw a patch of blonde hair. _

_"Hinata! I'll miss you!" She looked up and saw Naruto standing their crying across the street yelling how much he would miss her._

_"I'll miss you too Naruto, I'll miss you too." She said without stuttering. Tears ran down her eyes as she touched the window longing to go to her crush._

_"You'll see him again Hinata." Hinata turned around to see her mother giving her a sad smile through he rear view mirror. _

_She could only hope she would._

_~*~*~Flashback end~*~*~_

Naruto stared at Hinata. So basically it was his and his other friend fault she moved away. But what he really wanted to know was why did they kick her out of the house.

"Y-you k-know ho-w I s-sent emails a-and l-letters to y-you guys?" Naruto nodded his up and down she had at least sent them all a letter a month each.

"W-well that's w-why he k-kicked me out." Hinata said sadly.

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_"Hinata! What have I said about sending those delinquents letters!" Hiashi yelled at his 15-year-old daughter Hinata._

_"T-there letters! W-what h-harm could t-they do?!" Hinata screamed back at him. To tell the truth she was flat-out tired of him. First he move her away from her friends. Then he tells her she can't even send a simple email or letter._

**_"Your under my roof so your going to do what I say!" _**_Hiashi yelled back at her. Her mother on the other hand was trying desperately to defuse the situation before it got out of hand._

_"I d-don't have t-to be here!" She yelled at him._

**_"Well then get out! Don't come back! Pack all your stuff and take it with you! And when your all alone living on the streets living in a filthy box don't come back to me!" _**_Hiashi yelled with anger. Hinata was a little shocked at first but she narrowed her eyes at him. If he wanted it that way fine then._

_"FINE!" Hinata yelled. She began packing her stuff ignoring her mothers pleas to calm down._

_"Hiashi! She's nothing but a child! Where do you expect her to go!" Hana yelled at her husband ._

_"No mother I'm leaving." And with that Hinata grabbed her bags and left out the door not knowing at all her next move._

___~*~*~Flashback end~*~*~_

Naruto was stunned, appalled, and pissed! What kind of father Kick's his child out of his house just for sending her childhood friends some letters?

"Then where did you stay?" He asked gently so he wouldn't upset her more than he already had.

"A-around t-that t-time me a-and Ino w-was f-friends s-so I stayed with h-her for a w-week or t-two than I-I found m-my own a-apartment a-and m-moved out." Hinata covered her face in shame.

"Hinata-chan why didn't you call us to ask for help?" Naruto was sort of hurt she wouldn't ask them for help hell they even had a spare room at the house for her right now.

"I-I t-thought you g-guys w-wouldn't take m-me i-in a-and I w-was s-scared." Hinata started sobbing more until she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace. She looked up with tears in her eyes to see crulen blue eyes clouded with different emotions looking back at her.

"Dont ever be afraid to tell me something. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you. Okay?" Hinata nodded and dried her tears and sat back into her seat while Naruto pulled off the side of the road.

They sat in mostly silence on the way back to her house, with the occasional question about directions here and there. When they pulled up outside of the house Naruto scowled. It didn't look like anywhere she should be staying given her kind and sweet nature, but he wouldn't talk about it until she was ready to.

"T-thank you for the r-ride home Naruto-kun." She smiled slightly.

"Yea, no problem." He watched Hinata until she walked all they way to her apartment door and was safely inside.

Naruto gripped the stearing wheel so hard that he tan knuckles turned a white color. He drove home taking the back ways so he could work out some steam by breaking a 'few' trafic laws. By the time he pulled up he felt a little better, little being the the biggest understatement of the century. He parked his car in the garage he also saw that he was the last to get home which was a first since Gaara drove like a fucking turtle. He jogged up the staris and unlocked the door with his key and went inside.

"What took you so long kit?" Kyuubi asked since he was the first to notice me.

"Oh nothing I just took Hinata home. Oh and did you know her father kicked her out!" Naruto spat out angrily.

"WHAT!" They rest of them chorused leaving Naruto thinking that he was going death.

"Why!? Where they hell is she staying and why didn't she tell us?!" Neji screamed.

"Because she sent us letters when he told her not to and she snapped on him, she's staying in a low-class neighborhood, and she said she was scared to ask." Naruto answered the questions in the exact same order they asked.

"That's some bullshit!" Kyuubi growled out.

"Wait! Don't we have that extra bedroom upstairs right next to Naruto's? It's the one nobody wanted because it was painted royal purple!" Deidara nearly screamed out in joy. The other guys looked thoughful for a moment then realized that what he said was actually true.

"Well fuck... Why not let her stay here then?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone voice.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto said while grinning like a mad man. He was happy Hinata was going to live in the same house as him so he coud watch over her. Also she was going to be one room away which ment easy access.

"If she says yeah I don't see why not." Kyuubi said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes! I'm going to go call her now." Naruto yelled while running down the hallway to the staircase.

Once he got to his room he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He then looked down and saw Hinata's neat hand writing on it and smirked. He got his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hinata! What are you doing right now?"

_"Doing homework what about you?"_

"Oh nothing im just relaxing. So anyway Hinata would you like to live here with us?" He said bluntly

_"W-what! I c-cant l-live with y-you guys."_

"And why not! Come on Hinata you would have your own room and your bathroom come on please." Naruto wined out.

_"I-I don't k-know Naruto-kun."_

"Well you better decided by tomorrow after school because if not i'm going to come to your house and molest you then make you pack your stuff and come live with us!" Naruto said with a perverted grin.

"_W-what! T-that's not f-fair Naruto-kun."_

"Oh well! You better hurry up and decide or tomorrow your gonna be screaming my name and coming to live with us. But me personally I really hope you don't decide." Naruto said perversly before hanging up before she could retort.

Naruto then laid back on his bed and grinned thinking about how life just got a lot more fun


End file.
